


Yo creo en vos

by Kikinu



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Javier siempre creyó en él, incluso cuando nadie más lo hacía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo creo en vos

Javier sonríe y Gabriel siente como si hiciera un gol desde mitad de cancha (y haciéndole caño a tres jugadores). Jugaron contra Nigeria y acaban de salir de las duchas, están por volver al hotel. Todos festejan pero Gabriel solo puede concentrarse en esa sonrisa (una sonrisa que no es solo con los labios, es también con los dientes, con los ojos, con toda la cara).

-¡Vení, vení, canta conmigo…- Javier se sigue acercando, esquivando a sus compañeros que saltan eufóricos- … que un amigo vas a encontrar…- Mascherano se sienta a su lado y Gabriel solo puede corresponder la sonrisa (aunque sabe que nunca será tan hermosa y perfecta como la que les está dirigiendo Javier-… que de la mano…- Javier apoya una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo una leve presión, felicitándolo-… del Gringo Heinze…- Porque el lo hizo. Él hizo el primer gol. No Lionel, no Carlitos, no el Kun, ni siquiera el mismo Javier- …toda la vuelta…- Y lo lee en su mirada. Es una mirada que grita Estoy orgulloso. De vos. De vos estoy orgulloso- …vamos a dar!-

Entonces todos saltan. Y gritan. Y cantan (quizás lo mejor sería decir aúllan, porque si lo que ellos hacen es cantar, los perros tendrían que llenar varios Luna Park). Pero a Gabriel no le importa la pompa que todos le hacen, porque hasta hace poco más de una hora y media era un inútil que no tendría que estar en la Selección.

Pero Javier nunca pensó eso y siempre lo apoyó. Creyó en él cuando, a excepción de Diego, nadie lo hacía. Por eso está feliz. Porque Javier está orgulloso.

Y entonces recuerda la noche anterior, cuando entre besos muy húmedos, caricias atolondradas y jadeos ahogados, Javier le decía eso.

-Yo creo en vos.


End file.
